High school is hard but love is harder
by HongKongxFrance
Summary: Kaoru meets Emil and they tell a love story like none other. fail summary is fail.-.- yaoi and strange pairings: HKxICE, USUK, Frain, RoChu, GreecexTurkey, LeitPol, DenNor, SuFin, PruCan, Egypt x cyprus, GerIta, maybe ukrane x belarus, and Netherlands x Belguim... maybe even more pairings if you guys want any others to be metioned in their own chapter please review or pm me -


**Chapter 1: Kaoru and Emil meet**

Kaoru Wang (Hong Kong) just moved into town. He was to live with his insanely young looking, and feminine looking, uncle Yao Wang (china), and his cousins Kiku Honda, who grew up in Japan, and Im Young Soo (South Korea) who, like Kaoru, just moved in to go to school. Kiku was the quiet, super polite weirdo whom loved making things that Kaoru could copy with ease. Even though Kiku never approved of it. Kaoru even went through his stuff one time during a family get-together and found out that Kiku was a secret pervert, with hidden smut magazines and everything. But Im Young Soo, who grew up in South Korea was a different story. He was somewhat loud and obnoxious and loved to mess with everyone, and because of this he was very out going. His family even changed Im Youngs' last name so that they didn't have to be publicly involved with Im Young's messes. But Kiku changed his last name after Kaoru embarrassed him at the family get-together.

Kaoru was in the process of moving one of his boxes, out of the five he had, into his uncles place when he heard a group of boys yelling and one laughing and jeering. Kaoru stopped on the sidewalk and turned his head to see the boys bounding his way. The one that the group was chasing was tall and muscular, his sandy blonde hair sticking up in all kinds of directions on his head. This boy was looking behind him and laughing at the group holding a beer bottle and a stuffed… puffin?. "Catch me if you can!" the spiky blonde yelled at the group of four boys behind him. The one at the head of the 'chasing' group was another blonde but his hair was not sticking up all over the place, although Kaoru could barely see it, he also had a curl coming from his perfectly straight blonde head. The one with the blond curl was reaching for the spiky headed boy's shirt and was only a few centimeters away.

As the group got closer Kaoru realized he would be in the way. But like his cousin he had a known history for mischief. So like any silent prankster he just stood there to let the tall passing blonde fall on his smiling face, literally. Kaoru put his foot out at the right moment to trip the spiky blonde. And he fell down with a crash, the beer and toy puffin flying onto the neighbor's grass. The messy haired blonde stayed on the ground in a daze as the rest of his group caught up.

Now that the group was all in front of Kaoru, he could now see that the straight haired blonde with the curl had a curious looking floating dot just as the curl starts. Kaoru also notice that the whole group was full of blondes. The blonde with the curl and odd dot and the boy with white hair who was trailing at the back of the pack of boys rushed to the items that lay haphazardly on Uncle Yao's neighbors lawn. The blonde with the curl grabbed the beer and quickly ran to dispose of the liquid down the water drain on the curb and threw the bottles in the out door trash bin. And the boy with the white-ish blonde hair picking up the toy and brushing it off and turned towards Kaoru. Upon seeing Kaoru, the white haired boy's cheeks darkened. Not very noticeable to anyone who was not looking as closely as Kaoru was. There was a strange pull or a kind of warm tug at Kaoru's heart. He didn't understand what it was so he just continued to stare at the cute white haired boy like some type of idiot.

"Ow….. That was really not awesome man," the spiky haired boy on the ground said. Kaoru turned his head as if to look at the screwball, who was still splayed out on the ground, but kept his eyes glued to the white haired boy's face and finally looked down at the last second towards the idiot. "Duibuqi, wo gang ban dao zheli, ye zhe shi wo de guocuo, ni luo zai ni de lian xiang yige pigu." Kaoru retorted in his native Cantonese tongue. (A/N: the translation of Kaoru's Cantonese: "sorry I just moved here, also it is not my fault that you fell on your face like an ass.") Kaoru could hear sniggers from his close left.

Kaoru whipped his head to the side so that he could see where the suppressed giggling was coming from only to meet the curiously close gaze of the white haired boy, their faces dangerously close. Kaoru went into a strange kind of shock. He was perfectly calm, but frozen in place, he was staring nowhere in particular, but noticed everything about the small boy's face; especially his mouth. Kaoru had a weird need to.. Lean in and…. _kiss_ the white haired boy. Kaoru had no idea where this all was coming from so he leaned back, away, from this enchanting white haired boy so that he wouldn't do anything stupid or strange. He really didn't need that in a new town.

The boy with the curl approached him and started talking while the other two blondes, who had remained silent since the scene had happened, were helping the sprawled boy up. "Thank you for your help. You must be new, because I have never seen you around these parts before. I'm Lukas Bondevik an-" he was interrupted by one of the other blondes, "And I'm Tino Vainamoinen, and this is Berwald Oxenstierna," Tino pointed to the scary looking blonde guy with glasses, then motioned to the guy that Kaoru tripped, "this is Mathias Denson and that-" Tino pointed to the white-ish haired boy, who was blushing like crazy and trying to hide it behind his stuffed puffin, "-is Emil Steilsson, and we are the representatives of the Nordic countries at school."

"And I am Kaoru Wang, the Hong Kong representative." Kaoru replied with a curt nod, or an awkward bow because of the box in his arms, and blushed as he looked into Emil's purple-ish blue eyes. And just as fast as it had happened it had disappeared. Because the one named Mathias took Emil's puffin again and was running back to the direction the group of blondes had come from. Leaving Kaoru to look after Emil's receding figure. But just before Kaoru could move more than three steps, still looking at Emil's butt that is, he saw Emil's do a cute little turn over his left shoulder and gave Kaoru the cutest smile and small 'goodbye' wave.

Emil was sitting on his bed holing his stuffed puffin and thinking about the new guy in town. _Kaoru…. What a wonderful name… what a hot guy… _Emil blushed from his own thoughts. Emil had decided that people made too big a deal out of who a person should love that he had become neutral on the matter. Therefore Emil, ever since he was young had decided that he was bisexual and open minded.

Growing up Emil had always had a brother complex. Because Lukas was indeed a very handsome brother. But Emil already knew that his /half/ brother was already in love with his childhood friend, Mathias. Of course Emil had girlfriends before, but none of them made his heart melt the way the Kaoru only and hour ago and still continued to make his heart pound like mad.

Emil decided that his heart had calmed down enough to focus on writing. Emil pulled himself off his bed and shuffled over to his desk. He sat down and opened his journal and started to write about the day's events. When he was done writing he read over his own words and realized that he wrote more about the hour with Kaoru than what else had occurred the rest of the day.

Putting aside his journal, Emil walked over to his bed and curled up with his puffin, still blushing like mad.

**yush! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FIRST CHAPTER!XD now please review! Even a "cool story, bro" would be amazing ^^ and thank you for reading my story ^/^**


End file.
